


Reminded of Happier Memories Through Food

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [14]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comfort Food, Community: genprompt_bingo, Food, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for round 13 at genprompt_bingo for my card to the prompt,food, cooking, and mealtimes





	Reminded of Happier Memories Through Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 13 at genprompt_bingo for my card to the prompt, _food, cooking, and mealtimes_

She walks through the market stalls, picking her ingredients as she went by each of the stalls and looking over their freshest wares for the day before picking at what she wanted. A bag of various spices, a medium sized bag of rice – that she could make last for days if needed – and a freshly killed wrapped up chicken. A planned meal forming from the memories that remained where they could be reached if she needed to recall something. What she was fulfilling with this memory, was something special.

Something that brought light and laughter to her shadowy memories. Of family members that she no longer knew, where exactly they were. Or if something had happened to them and she just didn’t remember.

“Dasyra!”

Hearing her name through twitchy ears, Dasyra, looks up quickly to find Portia waving at her at the edges of the milling crowd and waves back. Hefting her loot into a more carrying position, Dasyra maneuvers her way deftly through the crowd and meets up with the young handmaiden.

“What’cha got there, Das?”, Portia asks as she peers curiously at Dasyra’s purchases once she has placed the wrapped chicken and the bag of rice in the cart that Portia had brought with them to the market. The spice bag, Dasyra keeps with her, so that she doesn’t lose sight of them and then have to try finding them again in the market.

“Some chicken, a bag of rice, and some variety of spices that I plan to use on the food while cooking,” Dasyra answers softly.

“So, it is a chicken and rice dish? I didn’t know that you could cook, Dasyra.” Portia says as they start walking back to the palace.

“Not well, but I’m getting better at it. It’s one of the few dishes that I can make for Asra and myself without attempting to burn something else down at the same time. Though I haven’t needed to do much cooking since coming to the palace at Nadia’s request.” Dasyra says with a soft chuckle as she glances at her purchases. “It’s also something comforting when I was a little girl and I suppose something I wanted that came with more pleasant memories.”

“Well, I’m glad that you have something like a particular dish that brings up pleasant memories for you, Dasyra. We’re all supremely happy that you came to the palace and have been absolutely wonderful to our beloved Lady. But,” Portia grins and winks as she nudges Dasyra’s shoulder gently. “Remind me to not leave you unattended in the palace kitchens. I’d hate to see what happens if you accidentally burn down the palace.”


End file.
